The Alternate
by King Sarutobi
Summary: Kushina is pregnant with Naruto and an unhealthy twin. She must make a devastating choice. How will this choice effect the Narutoverse? My first fanfic.
1. Prologue

**7 Months Before the Kyuubi's Rampage**

Kushina sat staring up idly at the white hospital wall. Tsunade had just informed her she was having twins. At first she felt extremely happy at the news of having twins. However...

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**

"Kushina your second child is not developing at the rate it should be. The only way to fix this would be a surgery where you transplant over half of your chakra to the child. If you go through with this you will not survive childbirth" Exclaimed Tsunade grimly.

"Is'nt there another way"

"I'm sorry but no"

"Okay then I'll do it, please prepare the surgery,"Kushina replies determinedly,"But please don't tell Minato. I don't want him to worry."

**END FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**

"Kushina-sama it is time for the procedure please lay down on your back while we administer some anesthetics,"requested a doctor.

"Okay,"Kushina replied as she lay down wondering if she made the right were her final thoughts as the anesthetics started working and she welcomed consciousnesse's cold embrace.

**(A\N: just so you no this story will revolve more around Naruto's twin but Naruto will still be a major part of the plot)**

**Polls**

**Pairings for:**

**Naruto**

**Katoro(Naruto's twin)**

**Sasuke**

**Itachi**

**Uchiha OC**

**Should Sasuke defect**

**Will Naruto still contain Kyuubi**

**This is my first fanfic so please no flames, but if you would like yo add some helpful suggestions feel free. I'll try to update at least every two weeks. Oh and I need an Uchiha oc that will survive along with Sasuke. See ya, and all hail the Sarutobi Clan!**


	2. Chapter 2:Kidnapping! You and What Army?

**While Kushina is Unconscious**

"Kao prepare to remove the child from her womb,"said Tsunade as she carefully cut around Kushina's womb. She then peeled the skin back to reveal her womb as well as the underdeveloped and ghastly child.

"Yes Tsunade-sama,"Kao replied as he steadily began removing the child and quickly putting it into the tank for the chakra transfer.

"Now carefully draw the sealing matrix from the tank onto her forehead,"stated Tsunade while hooking the tank containing the child up to a series of pumps, wires, and IVs containing nutrients.

"Affirmative," said Kao as he began drawing the seal on her forehead.

As soon as Kao finished drawing the seal Tsunade immediately began repairing Kushina's stomach and womb with the soft green glow of medical ninjutsu. Then she started to apply chakra to the seal on Kushina's forehead while Kao applied some of his chakra to the tank containing the child. That's when Kushina started waking up from the sudden drain on her chakra. This went on for about ten minutes before Kushina started feeling weak and said,"Because I won't survive the birth of my other child I will name them now. My son still inside me shall be named Naruto Namikaze while my other child will be named Katoro Uzumaki. But please whatever you do please please please don't tell Minato about Katoro until he is healthy enough to be released." Then Kushina unceremoniously lost consciousness and fell to her bed.

**Somewhere else in the Hospital**

"Ku Ku Ku, it seems as though one of the jinchuuriki's children is in a position to be captured, I just can't let this opportunity escape me. I shall make my move tonight", exclaimed a snake like man in a hushed tone.

**Later that night**

In the Hospital wing where the child was being held for the night a shadowy figure quietly leapt inside from the window. As the figure reached the tank containing the child he took out two scrolls, the first was a special human stasis scroll and the second was a regular storage scroll. The figure sealed the child into the first scroll and sealed the tank and all the documents pertaining to the child in the second scroll." Ku Ku Ku Ku, now I Orochimaru of the sannin take my first step into becoming immortal by creating my perfect soldier. With this I will show the world I can and will have everything I want", Orochimaru whispered to himself in a triumphant tone.

The figure now recognized as Orochimaru then fled the hospital to one of his underground facilities in fire country.

**Orochimaru's hidden underground base**

As soon as Orochimaru entered the base he made several turns in the twisting labyrinth before making it to an unused lab room with various chemicals littering the desk. He quickly pushed them all away with a sweep of his arm and placed the two scrolls he had been carrying on the desk. He then quickly applied chakra to one of the scrolls and with a poof of smoke out popped a huge tank and research notes.

"Now the world will be mine with the first soldier of my ultimate army!"

**END**

**(A/N: I will try to make my chapters longer but for now I must go worship the Sarutobi)**


	3. Notice

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER. SORRY FOR NOT POSTING FOR A WHILE. I'VE BEEN BUSY. I WILL TRY POSTING AGAIN SOON. AND SINCE IT TOOK SO LONG I WILL MAKE THIS NEXT CHAPTER LONGER AND ADD IN AN OMAKE.**


End file.
